


My first and last

by daisy_illusive



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SISTAR, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Cada uno de los pendientes que Ten lleva en sus orejas se corresponde con un desengaño amoroso.





	My first and last

**Author's Note:**

> —En esta historia Ten es bisexual, por lo tanto, aparecerán tanto parejas hetero como homo.  
> —Actualmente, son ocho los pendientes que tiene Ten en las orejas, por lo que ocho serán las historias de amor frustradas antes de que encuentre a su amor verdadero, el que ocupa el puesto número nueve.  
> —Yo había pensado que este fic fuera algo bonito, dramático y, sobre todo, corto… pero como siempre que pienso hacer algo corto se me acaba yendo de las manos y lloro de lo lindo para poder acabarlo. Espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo.

          —Tengo algo de curiosidad… —le dijo su chico justo después de que recogieran los platos de la cena y se tumbaran en el sofá del apartamento del mayor para pasar un rato disfrutando de la compañía del otro nada más—. Curiosidad por saber el motivo detrás de todos esos pendientes que llevas.

 

          Hacía algunas semanas, le había hecho aquella misma pregunta y Ten solo había podido responder que detrás de cada uno de los ocho pendientes que adornaban sus orejas, había una razón de peso. En el momento en el que su novio se lo había preguntado no había habido tiempo para explicarle absolutamente toda la historia que había detrás de cada uno de los pendientes y Ten no quería comenzar una historia que no iba a poder terminar. Por ese motivo, le había dicho que se lo volviera a preguntar en otra ocasión, otra ocasión en la que tuvieran mucho tiempo por delante y su novio había accedido de buena gana a aquello. El chico había esperado pacientemente a que se volvieran a encontrar y a que compartieran más que solo unos momentos para hacer la pregunta de nuevo y así poder obtener una respuesta, una respuesta que Ten se había preparado mentalmente para darle.

 

          —Todos mis pendientes tienen un significado especial —comenzó—, porque cada uno se corresponde con un amor truncado, un desengaño amoroso en mi vida.

 

          Una vez dijo aquellas palabras, Ten observó la expresión del rostro de su novio, viendo en ella algo de curiosidad, mezclada con el dolor por haber escuchado que cada pendiente era un recuerdo de un ex de su actual pareja. Sin embargo, la curiosidad estaba escrita en sus ojos y Ten sabía perfectamente que aquel sentimiento era el que ganaba dentro de su chico. Los celos o los arrebatos de furia no eran parte de su forma de ser y el mayor estaba completamente seguro de que aunque le contara acerca de todas sus anteriores relaciones no iba a perder su temple, al igual que estaba seguro de que su actual pareja lo comprendería. Por ese motivo, Ten continuó:

 

          —¿Quieres saber la historia que hubo detrás de cada pendiente? —le cuestionó.

          —Por favor —respondió su chico, asintiendo con su cabeza a la vez—. Quiero saber todas las historias.

 

          Ten no pudo evitar sonreír justo después de escuchar aquellas palabras, de la misma forma que no pudo evitar tampoco recordar las ocho veces que había ido a diferentes tiendas para hacerse los agujeros, justo después de sus rupturas, algo que se había vuelto una tradición después de haberlo hecho las dos primeras veces en su país natal. Cada relación había significado mucho para él porque lo había hecho crecer y madurar de alguna manera y cada pendiente había puesto punto y final a una época de su vida a la que no podía regresar.

 

          —Bien… —murmuró, tocándose de forma distraída el primer pendiente, el que tenía al final del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda—. Éste fue el primero… para mi primer amor… Lalisa…

 

 

            Lalisa y él vivían en el mismo barrio, asistían al mismo instituto y estaban en la misma clase desde que el chico tenía memoria. Generalmente, se encontraban de camino al colegio y acababan yendo juntos porque así, éste se hacía mucho más ameno y terminaban por olvidar que se dirigían a clase. Su amistad había comenzado cuando apenas tenían cinco o seis años y con dieciséis, todavía seguían pasando el rato juntos y divirtiéndose como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos. Realmente, nada había cambiado en la relación que tenía con Lalisa, ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga y con ella seguía compartiendo los mismos intereses… pero sus amigos del instituto, le sembraron una idea en su cabeza.

 

            La idea de que si pasaba tanto tiempo con Lalisa y adoraba tanto estar con ella, era porque tenía que estar enamorado de la chica.

 

            Desde ese mismo instante, Ten le dio muchas vueltas a la cabeza, pensando si de verdad sus amigos tenían razón o no y, tras un tiempo, su relación con Lalisa cambió completamente porque comenzaron a salir juntos.

 

            Lalisa era encantadora, guapa y se había mostrado feliz cuando Ten le había dicho que creía que le gustaba, así que, el chico pensó que había encontrado el amor, que su mejor amiga se había convertido en su primer amor y que tampoco podía ser más feliz. Ambos seguían haciendo las mismas cosas que cuando eran solamente amigos, seguían yendo juntos al instituto, seguían quedando en casa del uno o de la otra para bailar o para jugar a la _play_ , seguían su misma rutina… con la diferencia de que, a veces, cuando se encontraban juntos y solos, se besaban o tocaban el cuerpo del otro de forma muy torpe.

 

            Para ambos, aquella era su primera relación; para ambos, aquellos fueron sus primeros besos; para ambos, la vez que se acostaron juntos, fue su primera vez.

 

            Todo les fue bien durante meses, porque, ¿por qué les iba a ir mal si como amigos habían sido casi inseparables y como pareja se complementaban? Pero llegó el momento en el que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal… y ese momento fue cuando Lalisa le anunció que su familia se iba a mudar al campo con sus abuelos porque su padre había perdido su trabajo y no podía seguir manteniendo a su familia en la capital. En ese momento, el mundo de Ten se desmoronó y trató de aferrarse a la chica porque no quería dejarla ir, no cuando todo estaba yendo tan bien, proponiendo incluso que mantuvieran su relación a distancia… pero Lalisa sabía perfectamente que algo así no iba a durar y solo les iba a hacer daño, por eso, Lalisa cortó su relación.

 

            El día que Lalisa se fue del barrio de Bangkok en el que había crecido junto a Ten, el chico vagó por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegó a una tienda en la que hacían tatuajes y piercings y decidió adentrarse en ella. El pinchazo en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda fue doloroso durante unos momentos y alivió un poco el dolor de su corazón, haciendo a Ten sentir un poco mejor.

 

            Así, Lalisa fue su primer amor y Lalisa fue su primer pendiente.

 

 

            Después de contar la primera historia, Ten miró a su novio, esperando ver en él algo que le indicara que debía parar o que aquella historia no le había gustado nada; sin embargo, éste no mostraba ningún signo adverso a que siguiera hablando de sus antiguos amores. Por eso, el chico se tocó el pendiente del lóbulo derecho, aquel que se había hecho en segundo lugar, también en su tierra natal y carraspeó para seguir hablando y contando sus experiencias amorosas a la persona que más quería en aquellos momentos.

 

            —Mi segunda relación, fue con un chico —comenzó, llamando la atención de su novio.

            —Si habías salido con una chica por primera vez, ¿cómo a la siguiente pensaste que debías probar con un chico? —le preguntó.

            —En realidad no lo pensé… con BamBam no fue nada premeditado —respondió.

 

 

            BamBam y Ten eran amigos desde hacía tiempo y, junto a un grupo de algunos chicos más, salían en algunas ocasiones de fiesta cuando estaban a punto de terminar sus estudios en el instituto. Ten todavía no había superado la marcha de Lalisa y, en parte, aquellas salidas con sus amigos en las que se emborrachaba, lo ayudaban a olvidar a la chica que había sido su primer amor. BamBam siempre lo hacía reír cuando estaban juntos y siempre lo ayudaba a llegar a casa y se quedaba con él a pasar la mona. Para Ten, era una persona muy importante en su vida porque gracias al muchacho, dejaba de pensar en las cosas malas y le daba una oportunidad a lo bueno que había en la vida.

 

            Por ese momento, no se dio ni cuenta de que sus sentimientos por BamBam cambiaban lentamente hasta dejar de verlo solo como a un amigo… y todo se precipitó cuando una noche, ambos llegaron a la casa de Ten, borrachos, y no había nadie en el lugar. Esa noche, ambos se acostaron.

 

            A la mañana siguiente todo era caos en la habitación y entre ellos.

 

            Después de aquello, Ten y BamBam se pasaron semanas y semanas sin hablarse, semanas en las que Ten se replanteó una y otra vez qué significaba BamBam para él y qué significaba que no le hubiera desagradado acostarse con él y que quisiera hacerlo de nuevo. Pero a pesar de que lo pensó una y otra vez, no pudo encontrar ninguna respuesta a aquellas cuestiones que fuera coherente porque… ¿cómo podían gustarle las chicas y los chicos de la misma forma? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

 

            En ningún momento, Ten se planteó la bisexualidad. En ningún momento pensó que fuera algo normal que pudieran atraerle las personas de sexo diferente… pero a Ten le dio igual no ser normal un día que BamBam apareció golpeado en la puerta de su casa porque sus padres habían descubierto una revista porno de hombres escondida en su habitación. A Ten le dio igual todo porque su corazón le dolió al descubrir aquella realidad y cuidó a BamBam como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, aunque todo había pasado.

 

            Realmente, con BamBam solo se acostó un par de veces más y se besaron en algunas ocasiones al resguardo de la habitación de Ten, donde absolutamente nadie los iba a juzgar por lo que hicieran juntos. Apenas tuvo ocasión de desarrollar una relación con aquel muchacho de constitución delgada que había sido su amigo durante algún tiempo porque los padres del chico acabaron descubriendo que mantenía una relación con él y de la paliza que recibió, BamBam acabó en el hospital. Después de aquello, Ten lo visitó algunas veces mientras se recuperaba y cuando lo hizo por completo, no se vieron nunca más porque el instituto había terminado y porque Ten decidió alejarse todo lo que pudiera de cualquier lugar que le pudiera recordar mínimamente a sus dos primeros amores.

 

            Ten decidió buscarse una nueva vida a través del baile que tanto amaba en Corea del Sur, donde podía olvidar todo lo que dejaba atrás. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, antes de dejar el lugar que lo había visto nacer y crecer, Ten fue a la misma tienda de tatuajes y piercings y dejó que el lóbulo de su oreja derecha fuera perforado de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando su relación con Lalisa terminó, convirtiéndose tras eso en una tradición hacerse un pendiente cada vez que una relación acababa.

 

 

            —¿No sabías que podías ser bisexual? —le cuestionó su novio y Ten negó con su cabeza.

            —En ese momento no lo sabía —respondió—. Pero no tardaría demasiado en descubrir que no era alguien raro, que era normal que me pudieran gustar los hombres y las mujeres por igual… pero eso fue cuando me mudé a Corea y me lo explicaron.

            —¿Quién te lo explicó? —le preguntó el otro.

            —La que fue mi tercera relación y la que, hasta ahora, es una de las que más mella ha dejado en mí —dijo.

            —Cuéntamelo. Quiero saberlo todo.

            —Está bien.

 

            Su novio parecía mucho más metido en su historia ahora de lo que había estado al principio… y eso que al principio estaba bastante interesado por lo que le contara, así que, Ten se sintió muy feliz a pesar que lo que le estuviera contando fueran uno tras otro, sus ocho desengaños amorosos. El siguiente desengaño amoroso se correspondía con uno de los pendientes que más le había dolido hacerse, de la misma forma que le había dolido aquella relación que marcaba, el pendiente que adornaba el cartílago de su oreja derecha.

 

            —Bora fue mi primera relación en Corea —dijo—. La primera relación que me enseñó un montón de cosas que no sabía.

 

 

            Ten llevaba en Corea cerca de dos años cuando conoció a Bora. Bora era su nueva profesora de coreano en la academia y desde el primer momento en el que la mujer entró por la puerta de la clase, Ten no pudo dejar de mirarla embobado porque era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y, ese día y los siguientes de esa primera semana, el chico no pudo atender a lo que ésta decía en ninguna de las clases porque simplemente le fue imposible. Sin embargo, a partir de la segunda semana, Ten se puso como meta tratar de ser el mejor de la clase para poder llamar la atención de aquella mujer que hacía que su corazón se acelerara de una manera casi imposible.

 

            Con sus anteriores relaciones no le había sucedido, ni con Lalisa ni con BamBam su corazón había latido de aquella forma tan desenfrenada solo por estar en una misma habitación con ellos, a no ser que se encontraran manteniendo relaciones… y Ten se sentía muy extraño al respecto. Nunca había sentido aquel nudo en el estómago o en la garganta, nunca se había sentido mareado por el simple hecho de ver a otra persona. No obstante, a pesar de que nunca había sentido todos aquellos síntomas, Ten estaba completamente seguro de que eso era lo que llamaban amor.

 

            Un día, mientras fantaseaba en primera fila en clase de coreano con la profesora, ésta se le acercó y le pidió que la ayudara a repartir algunos folios entre los demás alumnos. Puede que Ten lo hiciera tan bien aquel día que a partir de ese momento solo Bora quisiera que se encargara él o puede que le viera la cara de desesperado por su amor y lo quisiera hacer un poco feliz; porque aunque la mujer fuera siempre correcta y bastante dura en clase, realmente cuidaba de sus alumnos lo mejor que podía. Por ese motivo, aunque siempre había alguien que aprovechaba para tirarle los tejos, ella siempre se cerraba en banda, porque en su trabajo quería ser profesional y porque no estaba en aquel lugar para ligar con niños.

 

            Sin embargo, Ten nunca perdió su esperanza y esperó a que el curso acabara para proponerle a Bora que tuvieran una cita juntos. Una propuesta que, increíblemente, ella aceptó.

 

            De aquella forma comenzaron a salir juntos y, de aquella forma, Ten comenzó a entender mucho más del mundo que lo rodeaba. Bora tenía mucha más experiencia en el amor y las relaciones que él y le explicó todo lo que se atrevió a preguntarle; Bora fue la primera persona en hablarle de la bisexualidad y que ésta no suponía ningún problema porque no era nada raro que pudieran gustarle mujeres y hombres de la misma forma. Por eso, Ten atesoró todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasó con ella, enamorándose cada día más y más; pero Bora tenía tanta experiencia en todo y Ten tenía tan poca, Bora tenía las cosas tan claras y Ten solo vivía a diario que, inevitablemente, todo se fue al traste.

 

            Unos meses después, Bora se separó de él una mañana tras de haber pasado una noche maravillosa en el apartamento que compartía con algunos amigos dejándole una nota pidiéndole que encontrara el amor verdadero y que no perdiera el tiempo con ella, porque para ella no había tiempo que perder. Ese día, Ten trató de contactar con Bora mil veces, pero le fue imposible hacerlo y al final acabó perdiendo la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas con ella, de poder decirle que ella era el amor que le había dicho debía buscar.

 

            Aquella ruptura le dolió demasiado, porque en ningún momento había pensado que pudiera acabar y de aquella forma tan brusca y descorazonadora. Le dolió tanto, que cuando Ten fue a hacerse el siguiente agujero en la oreja, sintió que debía hacérselo en un lugar en el que el pinchazo y el malestar se mantuvieran durante un tiempo, acallando el dolor de su corazón, por ese motivo, la ruptura con Bora ocasionó su primer pendiente en el cartílago, un pendiente que, aunque siguió las mismas pautas que con los anteriores y lo cuidó igual que éstos, de vez en cuando todavía seguía doliéndole e infectándosele, de la misma manera que todavía, a veces, seguía sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón cada vez que pensaba en Bora.

 

 

            —Se ve que te afectó bastante —comentó su novio una vez terminó de contar aquella experiencia—, y se nota cómo todavía te afecta…

            —Bora me enseñó muchas cosas —respondió Ten—, pero no me enseñó cómo lidiar con una ruptura cuando estabas realmente enamorado de la otra persona, por eso, y porque fue la primera vez que me había enamorado de aquella forma y me había entregado en cuerpo y alma, supongo que me dolió tanto —miró a su chico y esbozó una sonrisa—. Eso fue hace muchos años, no obstante, así que, ahora es solo una cicatriz que duele muy de vez en cuando.

            —¿Cuántos años tenías en ese entonces?

            —Veinte o veintiuno, no lo recuerdo exactamente.

            —Todavía eras joven para tener tal desengaño —murmuró su novio—, y quizás todavía eras demasiado joven e inmaduro para ella. ¿Cuántos años tenía?

            —Treinta y dos.

            —Comprendo.

 

            Después de decir aquella única palabra, el tiempo pasó sin que su novio añadiera nada más, así que, Ten decidió dejar el tema de Bora ahí para poder seguir contándole las demás historias detrás de sus pendientes porque aún le quedaban más de la mitad por contarle y porque quería que dejara de pensar en aquella mujer que se había quedado un trocito de su corazón, para que no se entristeciera por ese hecho.

 

            —Después, hasta el verano del siguiente año, no conocí a Johnny —comenzó, tocándose el segundo pendiente del lóbulo derecho.

            —¿Johnny? —cuestionó su chico al escuchar un nombre no coreano—. ¿De dónde era?

            —De Chicago.

 

 

            Ten había podido viajar a Corea debido a que una empresa que formaba a bailarines profesionales lo reclutó y, desde que había llegado a aquel país, Ten había pasado más horas en el sótano del edificio de la empresa que fuera a la luz del sol. Sin embargo, siempre le había encantado bailar y, desde la ruptura con Bora, no le importaba pasarse un montón de horas allí abajo para así no tener que pensar en nada más que en el baile. Por aquello, por su dedicación, esfuerzo y por la mejora de sus habilidades, Ten acabó siendo seleccionado para formar parte del grupo de bailarines de apoyo de un cantante muy famoso durante su gira mundial de conciertos. Una gira mundial que comenzaba en Seúl y finalizaba en Chicago después de pasar por prácticamente todos los países asiáticos y una decena de ciudades estadounidenses.

 

            Durante aquella gira, Ten y los demás bailarines dieron todo de sí para hacerlo perfecto en el escenario, dejándose la piel en que todas las coreografías estuvieran totalmente coordinadas para ofrecer un gran espectáculo. Por ese motivo, por haberlo hecho todo tan magnífico, les dieron una semana de vacaciones pagadas en Chicago y fue allí, en esa semana, donde Ten conoció a Johnny y donde tuvo con él una fugaz relación sentimental.

 

            Se conocieron en un club la primera noche y bailaron y bebieron alcohol hasta que el establecimiento cerró. Con ganas todavía de seguir bebiendo y disfrutando de la noche, fueron hasta una tienda de alimentación china y compraron alcohol para después dirigirse a la habitación del hotel en el que Ten se estaba quedando y aguantar hasta que amaneció bebiendo. Ten no supo en qué momento pasó, pero ambos se quedaron dormidos sobre su cama.

 

            Los siguientes días, acabó visitando cada rincón especial de la ciudad guiado por Johnny por el día y por la noche descubría el cuerpo del mayor de todas las formas que se les ocurrían. Johnny era guapo y divertido y hacía que Ten se olvidara de todo, así que, Ten se dejó llevar por aquella relación pasajera que ambos tenían muy claro que iba a acabar en el momento en el que el menor regresara a Corea con su grupo de baile. Sin embargo, a pesar de que apenas fueron seis días mal contados los que pasaron juntos, para Ten, Johnny fue especial, muy especial, porque gracias a él, le perdió el miedo a involucrarse sentimentalmente con otras personas.

 

            El último día antes de que Ten tuviera que coger el avión de regreso, Le pidió a Johnny que lo llevara a alguna tienda para poder hacerse un nuevo piercing, un pendiente hecho en Chicago, que representaría al chico que había conocido en aquella ciudad y que le había devuelto las ganas de continuar buscando el amor.

 

 

            —¿Has estado en América? —fue lo que le preguntó su novio cuando apenas había terminado de hablar. Ten asintió levemente, porque sí, sí que había estado en América, había conocido a Johnny allí—. Yo viví en América durante cuatro años cuando era más joven —dijo—, igual fuiste a la ciudad en la que viví.

            —¿Dónde viviste?

            —En Hartford, Connecticut.

 

            Después de escuchar aquella respuesta, Ten simplemente suspiró y no dijo nada más porque no tenía nada que decir. Durante la gira que había realizado como bailarín habían ido solo a las ciudades más importantes de Estados Unidos, no habían realizado un tour por todas y cada una de las ciudades de todos los estados. De hecho, a Ten ni siquiera le sonaba aquel estado, así que no tenía que ser demasiado importante, por eso, simplemente se echó encima de su chico y lo abrazó fuertemente, para no tener que decir nada acerca de aquello.

 

            —Me parece que no —entendió—. Bueno, sigue contando. Todavía tengo curiosidad por saber sobre todos los demás pendientes que quedan.

            —DongYoung —dijo Ten simplemente—. Kim DongYoung fue mi siguiente relación.

            —DongYoung… ¿mi _sunbae_? —el mayor asintió levemente contra el pecho de su chico—. ¿Saliste con mi _sunbae_? Pero si no os soportáis. ¿Es por eso? ¿Por qué salisteis juntos y lo dejasteis?

            —Solo estuvimos juntos un par de meses —respondió—. Y ya nos llevábamos mal antes de comenzar a salir.

 

 

            Ten y DongYoung se conocieron porque sus amigos de su grupo de baile conocían a gente que estudiaba la carrera de artes escénicas y de vez en cuando, se juntaban un grupo bastante grande de gente que bailaba, cantaba, tocaba instrumentos o interpretaba. Obviamente cuando se juntaban todos la liaban bastante porque era imposible detenerlos una vez la música comenzaba a sonar, pero había veces en las que simplemente quedaban para beber y comer carne —cuando cobraban a principio de mes, generalmente—.

 

          Desde el primer momento en el que los dos coincidieron juntos y acabaron sentados el uno al lado del otro, se dieron cuenta de que no se llevaban nada bien porque sus caracteres chocaban demasiado, pero como había muchas otras personas y todas se juntaban para pasarlo bien, trataban de evitarse y listo. Sin embargo, una vez que empezaron a cogerse la confianza, comenzaron a lanzarse pullitas el uno al otro y a chincharse cada vez que se encontraban, haciendo que sus demás amigos se deleitaran con sus sesiones interminables de discusiones estúpidas. Tanto llegaron a disfrutar que, en una de aquellas ocasiones, alguien dijo “quien se pelea, se desea” y los demás lo secundaron, desde entonces, nada fue igual para los dos.

 

          Cada vez que quedaban juntos y estaba el otro sus amigos no tardaban en aparecer con complots para ver cómo hacían que se liaran, haciendo juegos en los que siempre acababan emparejados o haciendo que se besaran de forma totalmente “accidental y no planeada” cuando alguno era el rey en los diferentes juegos. A Ten le daba bastante igual todo aquello porque tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento se cansaran, pero para DongYoung no era así y siempre saltaba a todos los piques, por lo que sus amigos no dejaban el tema nunca.

 

          El día que se enteró de por qué DongYoung siempre estaba a la defensiva con ese tema, fue el mismo día que el chico le confesó que, en realidad le gustaba desde hacía tiempo y Ten, que no había tenido ninguna relación que pasara de una noche desde hacía bastante tiempo, decidió que no sería malo darle una oportunidad.

 

          Sin embargo, Ten se arrepintió de dar aquella oportunidad apenas unas semanas después de haber comenzado a salir con DongYoung porque, aunque había atracción, aunque cada vez que se besaban, se tocaban o se acostaban, no tenían ninguna discusión… el resto del tiempo, no podían estar juntos en la misma habitación porque se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza y no paraban de discutir. La primera solución que le dieron a aquel problema fue la de quedar simplemente para pasar buenos ratos juntos, pero eso solo alargó el irremediable final de aquella relación porque era imposible que pudieran vivir sin pelearse el uno con el otro.

 

          A pesar que DongYoung fue una relación corta y de la que solo disfrutó de sus momentos en la cama, el sofá, la cocina o el baño, Ten decidió que también debía tener un hueco en su oreja para el chico, porque al menos le había enseñado que no se podía estar junto a una persona con la que no se llevaba bien. Por ese motivo, el tercer pendiente de los que adornaban su lóbulo derecho había sido hecho tras la ruptura con DongYoung.

 

 

          —La verdad es que _sunbae_ tiene una personalidad bastante difícil de llevar —comentó su chico cuando dejó de hablar—, pero normalmente se porta bastante bien con sus _hobaes_. A mí siempre me ha tratado bien y a DongHyuck lo adora.

          —Es buena gente —respondió Ten—, pero era imposible que nos lleváramos bien, por eso fue mejor para los dos cortar.

          —¿Cuándo fue eso?

          —Mmmmm… hará unos cuatro o cinco años.

          —Y desde entonces… ¿cuántas relaciones has tenido? —le cuestionó.

          —Solo quedan tres pendientes más por explicar —dijo, haciendo que su chico asintiera—. El siguiente fue YuGyeom —continuó, tocándose el segundo pendiente de la oreja izquierda.

 

 

          El primer encuentro con YuGyeom fue en una batalla de baile _underground_ , en un almacén abandonado de la ciudad de Seúl, lejos de toda civilización para que no molestara a nadie el ruido que allí se iba a formar. Ten había ido allí solo a apoyar a algunos de sus compañeros de grupo, porque él tenía la rodilla un poco tocada en esa época, pero disfrutó muchísimo de todas las presentaciones que allí se hicieron, quedándose completamente alucinado con la presentación de un chico llamado YuGyeom, tan alucinado, que Ten no tardó en acercarse a él para felicitarlo y para decirle que era el mejor bailarín que había visto en su vida y proponerle si quería entrar a la empresa bajo la que él estaba. Quizás, Ten no tenía la autorización para decir algo como aquello, pero quizás estaba demasiado emocionado y ni se le pasó por la cabeza lo que decía, pero aquel chico simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que bailar solo era su _hobbie_ y que le bastaba con hacerlo de vez en cuando en algunos concursos para ganarse algún dinero extra.

 

          A pesar de que le había dicho aquello y que no se veía con la intención de cambiar de opinión, Ten lo buscó en cada evento _underground_ de baile del que se enteraba para hablar con él y para tratar de que hiciera la audición para su empresa. Sin embargo, aunque lo trató durante varios meses, YuGyeom no cambió nunca de opinión con respecto a ese tema. Pero aquel tiempo en el que Ten no había sido más que un _stalker_ pesado hizo que entre ambos surgiera una amistad que no tardó en acabar entre las sábanas.

 

          YuGyeom bailaba de una manera muy sexual, una manera que hacía que todo el que viera sus movimientos se encendiera, por lo que solo fue cuestión de tiempo que la pasión desenfrenada se apoderara de sus cuerpos haciéndolos caer una y otra vez en la lujuria.

 

          Durante el tiempo que salió con YuGyeom, Ten vivió al límite todos y cada uno de sus días, compartiendo con el otro algo más que la cama: su pasión por el baile; pero una relación en la que las relaciones sexuales eran la tónica de todos sus encuentros a Ten ya se le había demostrado que no llegaba a buen puerto y después de hablarlo quedaron en que lo mejor para ambos era simplemente mantener una amistad que se fue diluyendo con el paso del tiempo hasta no quedar en nada. Por eso, justo después del último encuentro sexual entre ambos en la sala de ensayo en la que YuGyeom practicaba de vez en cuando —y en la que habían tenido muchos momentos de desenfreno—, Ten fue a hacerse el pendiente, dando por finalizada aquella relación.

 

 

          —Me sorprende saber que la mayoría de tus relaciones han sido tan sexuales —murmuró su chico, moviéndose sobre el sofá para encontrar la postura correcta—. Cuando nos conocimos parecías tan modosito…

 

          Ante esas palabras, Ten no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír porque él jamás había sido modosito en su vida. Puede que cuando sonriera pareciera una criatura adorable que no había roto un plato en su vida, pero realmente no era para nada así y probablemente solo se lo pareció porque no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última ruptura y todavía no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para mostrarse a las personas que recién conocía tal y como era. Después de la lección que le enseñó TaeYong, Ten no volvería a confiar en las personas de forma rápida y no dejaría que pudieran entrar en su corazón tan fácilmente… pero YoonOh fue diferente y lo hizo enamorarse de él sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerse.

 

          —Nunca he sido modosito —replicó.

          —Ya, ya… me di cuenta cuando te vi bailar —dijo el menor—. En ese momento también me di cuenta de lo flexible que eras y comencé a pensar en que si alguna vez salíamos juntos podríamos hacer cosas bastante chulas en la cama.

          —Pervertido…

          —Siempre —YoonOh le dio un beso corto en los labios y después le sonrió—. Anda, continúa o nos van a dar las tantas y no sé tú, pero yo mañana madrugo.

          —Tranquilo, ya no queda nada para terminar —le respondió—. Momo es a quien le pertenece la ruptura del tercer pendiente de la oreja izquierda —contó.

          —¿Momo, Momo? ¿Tu amiga Momo? ¿La del grupo de baile? —le cuestionó el menor y Ten asintió—. ¿También saliste con ella?

          —Ajá.

 

 

          Momo había entrado en su vida mucho antes como amiga que como pareja y, después de dejar de ser su pareja, siguió siendo su amiga. Con Momo había compartido un montón de momentos desde que había llegado a Corea cuando no era más que un niñato lleno de sueños, porque Momo había estado a su lado desde el mismísimo primer instante. Los dos habían entrado a aquella empresa de formación para bailarines y los dos lo habían hecho dejando sus respectivos países natales para ello. Ninguno tenía mucha idea de coreano, por lo que no podían comunicarse muy bien con sus compañeros, tampoco sabían el idioma del otro, pero entre el inglés chapucero de ambos y las cuatro palabras que iban aprendiendo del idioma en el que a partir de aquel momento tendrían que hablar, se entendieron bastante bien.

 

          Momo fue su amiga y confidente durante muchos años, estando ahí para él cuando lo necesitaba, siendo la persona a la que podía acudir aunque fueran las tres de la mañana. Pero también, aunque Momo había estado para él en sus peores momentos, habían sido muchos más los buenos ratos que habían pasado juntos, ya fuera bailando o saliendo de compras, a ver películas o a comer al pequeño establecimiento que había en la esquina de la calle en la que se encontraba la empresa. Tenían además, un montón de intereses en común que no tenían nada que ver con el baile y ambos se complementaban de una forma increíble, siendo la mejor pareja para hacer exhibiciones de baile por parejas.

 

          Pero porque habían estado desde hacía muchos años juntos y porque habían pasado por muchas cosas, Ten nunca había visto a la chica de ninguna forma especial, no más allá de lo que la veía por ser una persona bastante importante en su vida. Igualmente, desde que su relación con Bora había terminado, Ten no había querido saber nada de ninguna mujer de forma amorosa porque todavía tenía una espinita clavada debido a aquello. Por todo eso, cuando Momo le propuso que salieran juntos su primera reacción fue la de abrir los ojos, totalmente sorprendido.

 

          Pero Momo solo se lo había pedido porque sus padres iban a ir a visitarla a Seúl y le habían preguntado mil veces que si tenía novio hasta que ella había dicho que sí porque eran unos cansinos. Por eso había pensado en él para hacer aquel paripé, porque era el único chico con el que se llevaba tan bien como para poder hacer aquello bien. Ten le había dicho que sí porque no tenía ningún problema con fingir una relación con ella durante el tiempo que sus padres pasaran en la capital y todo les salió tan bien que su familia creyó a pies juntillas su relación… todo salió tan bien que ambos pensaron que por qué no podían seguirla, pero de verdad.

 

          Y de aquella forma, salieron juntos durante cerca de un año, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que realmente no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, al menos no de forma amorosa. Su relación se fue diluyendo en la monotonía hasta que finalmente la amistad prevaleció entre ambos y eso fue lo único que quedó, lo único que en realidad debía de haber existido desde el principio. Por eso, cuando oficialmente acabaron su relación, Ten se hizo el tercer pendiente de la oreja izquierda y esperó que sinceramente que la siguiente persona que se encontrara en su camino fuera la indicada porque se había hartado de buscar el amor y no encontrarlo.

 

 

          —Creo que no voy a volver a ser capaz de mirar a Momo a la cara después de saber que hemos compartido cama con la misma persona —murmuró YoonOh después de escuchar todo lo que Ten tenía que decir sobre su relación con su amiga japonesa—. De verdad, no voy a ser capaz.

          —Mmmm… cama compartimos en muchas ocasiones… —dijo Ten—, pero en realidad nunca llegamos a acostarnos.

          —Vaya… —murmuró—. No me lo esperaba.

 

          Ten rio ante aquel comentario, aprovechando al máximo aquellos momentos todavía agradables que le quedaban antes de tener que hablar de su última relación acabada, la que más daño le había hecho hasta el momento. Desde que había comenzado a salir con YoonOh había tratado de no pensar en TaeYong y disfrutar al máximo de lo que tenía con el menor, porque pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en su anterior relación era volver a hacerse mucho daño. Sin embargo, le había prometido a su novio que le iba a explicar la historia de cada pendiente y, por consiguiente, también le tenía que explicar la de aquel, aunque todavía no hubiera terminado de curarse aquella herida.

 

          —Solo nos queda uno, entonces —dijo su chico—. Nunca me has querido decir absolutamente nada de él, ni tu entorno tampoco cuando les pregunté qué era lo que te había pasado para que estuvieras tan reacio al amor cuando te conocí y traté de acercarme a ti.

          —No hay mucho que contar —replicó—. Me enamoré profundamente de él, pasamos un tiempo maravilloso y, cuando creí que nada iba a ir mal entre nosotros, me engañó con otro.

          —¿Qué? —solo fue una palabra la que dijo YoonOh, pero en esa simple palabra, Ten pudo advertir sorpresa, indignación y, sobre todo, rabia.

          —Por eso cuando comenzaste a tirarme los trastos no quería saber nada de ti de esa forma —explicó—, por esa misma razón, la gente de mi grupo de baile tampoco te dijo nada. No es una situación que se quiera ir contando por ahí.

          —Dime que no lo conozco —pidió y Ten esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

          —Desde que lo dejamos no he vuelto a verlo.

          —Menos mal, porque si me llegas a decir que es alguien conocido y voy inmediatamente a decirle las cosas bien claras.

          —No es necesario —replicó el mayor—. No creo que se vuelva a cruzar en nuestras vidas después de lo que pasó.

 

          Ten suspiró después de decir aquello y se mentalizó para hablarle por primera vez a YoonOh de TaeYong, para contarle en detalle por qué tenía aquel pendiente dentro de la oreja, en aquel lugar que tanto dolía.

 

 

          TaeYong y él se habían conocido a través de la música. El chico trabajaba como camarero en un club y algunas noches hacía alguna que otra presentación de rap en el escenario. Fuera de los focos era alguien tranquilo y tímido, un poco torpe y demasiado despistado; pero una vez se subía al escenario era todo carisma y sacaba todo lo que llevaba dentro. Ten se enamoró de ambos y aunque el tiempo pasó, siguió totalmente enamorado de cada nueva faceta del chico que encontraba. Al principio, solo lo observó desde lejos mientras estaba en el escenario y, de vez en cuando, se acercó a la barra para entablar un poco de conversación con él; pero conforme las semanas pasaron, se atrevió a tratar de conocerlo más y, poco a poco, se hicieron amigos.

 

          Comenzaron entonces a encontrarse fuera de aquel club, yendo a comer o simplemente a dar un paseo por la ciudad, descubriendo nuevos lugares. Ten se lo pasaba de maravilla estando junto a TaeYong y no le costaba sacar tiempo para que se pudieran ver. En poco más de dos meses, dejaron de ser solo amigos porque ambos querían mucho más de la otra persona, más que lo que la amistad solo les podía dar.

 

          Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos apenas tuvieron algo por lo que pelear, apenas hubo situación en la que pudieran querer separarse y, cada cosa que hacían juntos siempre salía bien. Después de tantos años buscando el amor y solo encontrando parejas casuales, Ten estaba completamente seguro de que lo había vuelto a hallar junto a TaeYong porque su corazón se agitaba siempre que estaba en presencia del otro y porque se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo que no estaba junto a él, pensando en TaeYong. Sin embargo, aunque para Ten fuera de aquella manera, para el otro no debió ser así, a juzgar por sus actos.

 

          Después de la ruptura, Ten se mortificaría una y otra vez por haberle presentado a TaeYong a los chicos de su grupo de baile y salir en algunas ocasiones con ellos, porque pensaba que si no lo hubiera hecho, TaeYong habría seguido a su lado y no se habría comenzado a acostar con SiCheng. Pero en aquellos momentos, cuando los presentó, Ten no podía saber cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias de aquella simple acción.

 

          Después de llevar saliendo un año y tres meses, Ten comenzó a ver un cambio en la actitud de TaeYong. Ya no quería pasar tanto tiempo con él, siempre estaba ocupado y, cuando quedaban, siempre parecía distraído, incluso cuando se acostaban juntos no prestaba atención realmente a que lo hacían. Ten trató de hablar con él, para solucionar lo que fuera que estuviera yendo mal, pero TaeYong nunca le dijo que hubiera algo que solucionar, TaeYong simplemente continuó engañándolo con SiCheng hasta que a Ten le advirtieron lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

          Le costó una semana de peleas continuas hacer que TaeYong confesara que se estaba acostando con SiCheng y todas y cada una de las palabras que dijo TaeYong en esos días se le clavaron como espinas profundo en el corazón, espinas que estaba completamente seguro que nadie podría quitar y que poco podría hacer para aliviar aquel dolor. Después de la confesión, Ten cortó con aquella relación y le dijo al chico que no se le ocurriera volver a acercarse a él, de la misma manera, consiguió que SiCheng fuera echado del grupo de baile y así alejó de sí todo lo que le había hecho tanto daño.

 

          Aquella vez, cuando fue a hacerse el pendiente le preguntó muchacho que se encontraba en el mostrador cuál era el que más doloroso e incómodo era y una vez en el interior pidió que le hicieran aquel, para que, al menos durante unos días, el dolor en la oreja aplacara el dolor de su corazón.

 

 

          —Sabes que me gustaría darle una paliza a ese tipo después de lo que me has contado, ¿verdad? —le dijo su novio.

          —Pero también sé que no eres una persona violenta —respondió—. Además, ya hace tiempo de aquello y ahora estoy bien, contigo, porque tú me has ayudado mucho a volver a ser feliz.

          —¿De verdad?

          —De verdad.

          —Solo espero no ser ningún pendiente que adorne tus orejas como todos los demás —murmuró.

          —No lo serás —dijo Ten, buscando sus ojos para transmitirle toda la sinceridad con la que sentía aquellas palabras que había esbozado.

          —¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

          —Porque sé que eres el indicado para mí, YoonOh… sino no te habría contado esta historia —contestó—. Y porque no tengo ninguna intención de hacerme más pendientes.

 

          Tras aquello, YoonOh sonrió ampliamente y después abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Ten, envolviéndolo completamente y haciéndolo sentir relajado, tranquilo y feliz, a pesar de haber estado hablando las últimas dos horas sobre todas las relaciones que no le habían salido bien. El chico había pasado mucho tiempo buscando a la persona indicada y se había topado con muchas que no lo habían sido… pero a Ten no le cabía ninguna duda que aquella sería la primera y última vez que contaría esta historia —o que si tenía que contarla de nuevo, ningún nuevo pendiente iba a ser agregado— porque Jung YoonOh era la persona definitiva.

**Author's Note:**

> —Los nombres de todos los personajes que he usado son sus nombres reales, incluidos los de los tailandeses (porque aunque tengan un nombre ultra-mega-largo, luego siempre tienen un nombre corto que es aquel por el que los llama todo el mundo). Las correspondencias con los nombres son estas:  
>  —Ten (Chittaphon Leechayapornkul)  
>  —Lalisa (Lalisa Manoban)  
>  —BamBam (Kumpimook Bhuwakul)  
>  —Bora (Yoon Bora)  
>  —Johnny (Seo YoungHo/Johnny Seo)  
>  —DoYoung (Kim DongYoung)  
>  —YuGyeom (Kim YuGyeom)  
>  —Momo (Hirai Momo)  
>  —TaeYong (Lee TaeYong)  
>  —JaeHyun (Jung YoonOh)  
>  —HaeChan (Lee DongHyuck)  
>  —WinWin (Dong SiCheng)  
> —Puede que os hayáis dado cuenta, pero lo digo para dejar más constancia. En este fic nadie tiene su edad real, la he cambiado a placer para poder hacer la historia de la forma que me diera la gana.  
> —JaeHyun (YoonOh) realmente vivió en Connecticut durante cuatro años, no sé en la ciudad en la que lo hizo, ni tampoco me he puesto a investigar, todo sea dicho, por lo que simplemente lo he puesto a vivir en la capital.  
> —Cuando JaeHyun (YoonOh) se refiere a DoYoung (DongYoung) como a “su sunbae” es porque ambos estudiaron lo mismo, pero el otro es un año mayor, por eso lo llama sunbae. Hobae se refiere a cuando alguien es menor en ese mismo contexto.  
> —Lo siento mucho por poner a TaeYong de malo malísimo en esta historia, pero necesitaba alguien más que le dejara una profunda impresión a Ten y que fuera totalmente contrario al novio final.


End file.
